


She Was Trapped In A Mirror

by I_Desire_No_Mans_Pity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Desire_No_Mans_Pity/pseuds/I_Desire_No_Mans_Pity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is working on Project Earth back in homeworld when the security alarms go off. Who is that strange Gem who can shape wings out of water?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Trapped In A Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my sudden necessity to write Lapidot.

_She was trapped in a mirror_

_And it couldn’t be clearer_

_She wanted to leave this place_

_And get back into space_

_And you might think she’s a criminal_

_But her friendship comes through subliminal_

_Lapis Lazuli_

_You fled into the bottom of the sea_

_Lapis Lazuli_

_You were so mad but then you came around to me_

 

**Log date A6 C25**

 

_I have not  yet traced the disturbance in my machines that I have so carefully activated in the Kindergarten. I believe there must be some kind of Terrestrial interference which suggests that our current technology may be too advanced to send signals to Earth. Still, I keep trying to find the right connections so that I can set off the process once and for all. Yellow Diamond is counting on me…_

“ _Yellow Diamond is counting on me_. Damn right she is.” Comes Jasper’s booming voice behind me, almost scaring me out of my sockets. I turn around, with a frown – not that I ever not frown at her – and gaze upon her raw face. You can see that she’s vicious and cruel, and she likes bullying everyone for her own amusement. Up to this day, I don’t know how Yellow Diamond puts up with her, but I’m not going to question her authority.

“What do you want.” I ask, with a sigh.

Jasper curls her mouth into a creepy smile – the truth is, I prefer it when she looks sour – and twirls the gem unstabilizer around in her hand. Ever since she got that little toy from Yellow Diamond, she’s been shoving it in our faces accompanied by childish threats. I sigh even deeper.

“Continuing with the log.” I just can’t resist it. “After being foolishly interrupted by Jasper, who seems to think she can just waltz into the control room pretending she understands what we’re doing, I resume…”

But Jasper must have felt insulted, for she grabs me by the shoulder and holds the unstabilizer even closer to my face. Its sparkles reflect on my protection-mask and I feel slightly nervous. I brought it up on myself, I have never been one to shut up.

“You are very close to being puffed.” She threatens darkly, holding the scruff of my uniform. I glare with all the hatred I’m able to transmit but then I sigh once more and nod. Jasper lets go of my uniform and I turn back to the interactive screen. Her footsteps move away from me and I feel lighter. Her presence disturbs my sense of peace.

Not two seconds have passed or my log is interrupted once again~This time by a loud shrilling sound that reverberates around us. I find it annoying, but Jasper, built with a sharper hearing, twists around in pain. Even though the sight of her makes me want to smile in glee, I get up from the controls and I leave the room, trying to identify the source of the sound.

In the corridors of the Lab, many gems are running about, bouncing into each other, a behaviour which doesn’t often occur here on Homeworld. I crane my neck, over the mass of Gems, but I see nothing. Then, I turn on my prosthetic arm’s screen and I try to see if it can read the noise. It actually can and the words say *Extensive Power Entering Homeworld.*

I go bleak… Is someone trying to invade us? That can’t possibly be true… I mean, we are the rulers of this galaxy, no one is stronger than us… No one could possibly try and fight the Homeworld Gems, right?

But my fears are soon subdued when our guard gems enter the facilities bearing just one being in their arms. She can hardly walk, exhausted from her… flight? Are those wings on her back? What Gem has wings? I try and get a closer look, and I’m in luck for the guard walks right in front of me with the stranded Gem. They must be taking her to the prison cells…

Before I can ask, the sirens stop and Jasper reappears, looking slightly flabbergasted. She takes one peak at the guard, who are looking at her for orders and then smiles creepily again. I sigh.

“Long time no see.” She says, looking at the prisoner.

She tilts her head up. Her wings have disappeared, her costume looks ragged, her hair is shriveled and her limbs are shaking. She’s like a stream of water that doesn’t have enough strength left after a heavy drought. But her eyes, her eyes show such hatred that I am astonished… Well, I’m not really astonished, because everyone here hates Jasper, but the intensity of that hatred is just… terrifying. I take a step back and then her eyes fall on me. Her gaze turns to disdain – which is not less worrying – and then she looks down, as they drag her away on Jasper’s orders.

That was the first time I saw Lapis Lazuli, and after that I could not bring myself to follow my current lifestyle any longer. Sure, Yellow Diamond and Jasper were my superiors, but slowly, yet with power, that weakened blue gem started making my whole world crumble around me.

I am a Peridot after all, so I resume my work at the control room, trying to get the image of that look of hatred out of my head. Why was she messing with my brain? She didn’t even speak! I grumble while trying to activate one of the injectors in the Kindergarten, but I’m not able to do so and I punch the controls in frustration.

“Peridot.”

I turn around, a dark cloud on my forehead.

“What, Jasper.”

“I have special orders from Yellow Diamond.” She looks too smug for this to be good news. “Do you want to hear?”

“Do I have a choice.” I mumble. “Of course.” I state, for her hearing.

Jasper looks positively delighted.

“You are to nourish the stranded Gem with some gem vitamin revival tonic. Do so until she’s strong enough. Then, it’ll be your task to get her to speak.”

I can’t believe her words.

“WHAT???”

Jasper walks towards me with a phial of Gem revival tonic and pushes it into my hands.

“Go ahead.” She says, with a wry grin. Oh, to punch her just once. “She’s waiting.”

As reluctant as I can get, I once more abandon the control room and start heading towards the prison cells, situated at the end of the block. That’s the amusing factor about the Lab: it has everything, even cells. I once spent the night in one because I accidentally activated an alarm when I was exploring the place, and it wasn’t fun.

I stare at the rows of cells in front of me and I immediately see the prisoner in the far corner. She’s hugging her limbs, as if she were in some terrestrial fetal position.

I come closer and she looks up, and I can’t help noticing her scary look is gone, which makes me feel better about the whole situation. I deactivate the security force field for a moment, so that I can go in, and then I upload it again, but I somehow feel the prisoner has no intention of escaping whatsoever. She looks sad and spent.

I don’t know what to say.

“Your tonic…” I mumble. For some reason, her stare has the same effect on me as Yellow Diamond’s.

“My what?” She asks. Her voice is weak yet crystal clear.

“Ihaveyourgemvitaminrevivaltonic.” I mumble very quickly, and she seems even more confused. I show her the bottle.

“Oh.” She says, and looks away. Then, she turns back to me. “Why?” She asks. “Why imprison me yet give me nourishment?”

I shrug, for I somehow know that telling her that I’m trying to get information out of her probably isn’t the best way to… get information out of her.

She looks into my eyes, staring unblinkingly, and suddenly I see a hint of a smile.

“Your life… you entire existence…” She whispers. “… you were made for one purpose only: to serve.”

I feel slightly offended.

“I don’t serve just anyone…” I grumble. “I handle the control room in Yellow Diamond’s Lab here on Homeworld. It’s not like I’m a mere Pearl or something.”

She frowns at the mention of *Pearl*.

“Never underestimate any kind of Gem.” She warns me. “You have no idea what they’re capable of… some of them…” She shudders and embraces herself with her arms. It’s my turn to look puzzled.

“Why are you hugging yourself?” I ask her, studying her posture. She looks amused.

“Because it comforts me.” She answers. “And it’s not like anybody is going to do it for me… This is Homeworld after all. I am Lapis Lazuli after all.”

I look up, her name rings a bell.

“Weren’t you in Blue Diamond’s Court?” I ask, trying to hide my admiration. Blue Diamond had only surrounded herself with the most elite of Gems.

Lapis Lazuli nods slightly, looking the other way.

“You must be pretty powerful… or talented… or special in some way.” I can’t help adding. Curse my faulty filter.

She grimaces.

“Aren’t we all? You may think you’ve been built to run the control room and take orders from Jasper, but you probably have a few hidden traits somewhere…”

I wonder what she means, but my reaction is revealed to her when my cheekbones turn dark green and suddenly she’s laughing.

“See? You act like a tough Peridot but in the end, you need compliments to boost your ego.” She touches her own cheeks, surprised, as if wondering why she’s smiling. Her deep blue eyes stare at me again. “Homeworld has changed a lot and it’s really scary.” She tells me. “But you are not so bad, Peridot.”

I hide my dark green flush behind my arm-screen, grumbling slightly. Who says I need my ego boosted? Also, why is she making me blush? I don’t like that, it’s all very confusing.

Lapis takes the phial from my hand and drains the Gem Revival Tonic. I see her watery wings materialize softly and then disappear again. Beyond any doubt, her strength will return soon. I gulp. Jasper will want me to get information out of her before that happens.

“Where… were you?” I ask, wondering if she’ll fall for it.

Lapis Lazuli smiles enigmatically and leans forward towards me. Needless to say I back away. But she pins me against the wall in the cell and looks me in the eye once more. I should be able to kick her away with my prosthetic limbs… push her away with my electronic arms… But I cannot. Her strength seems to perpetrate my machinery.

“Peridot.” She whispers. “If we are to get along, don’t ask me any personal questions. I know that’s why they sent you, but if you try to do so, I will destroy you.”

I am terrified, yet I can’t seem to move. One of her arms unpins me but  her hand slowly strokes my cheek and removes my protective glasses with an elegant twist of the pulse. She then drives her fingers into my hair and massages it softly, as she keeps staring with her hypnotic stare.

“Whatareyoudoing?” I know my words are unintelligible but I blurt them out anyway. She lets go of my other arm and with her hand she seals my lips.

“Have you ever fused with someone, Peridot?” She asks.

“WHAT.”

This time I manage to push her away, but Lapis grabs my electronic wrists and pins me down on the floor. Great. Even better than before.

“Have you ever fused with someone but not entirely? Joining your bodies yet not becoming one Gem in the literal sense?”

Despite my terror I wonder about that.

“Is that even a thing?” I ask.

“Do you want to find out?” Lapis tilts her head and then moves towards me. I don’t know what kind of weakness stops me from throwing her against the force field and running away never to return. She places her lips on mine and… I don’t know what she’s doing.

Lapis breaks lose and smiles a little.

“Rose was right. This is fun.”

“Rose?” I ask. “THE Rose Quartz?”

Lapis shakes her head.

“Never mind that now.” She kisses me again – yes I researched the action – and this time I believe ‘with passion’. I am very confused but my confusion grows when her hands slip under my garments. She strokes my body slightly, as if expecting a reaction, and I wonder what she’s trying to get out of this.

“Do you feel nothing at all?” She asks, puzzled.

“What should I be feeling?” I answer.

Lapis leans forward and suddenly looks at my Gem. Her eyes light up.

“I know…” She smiles. “Our Gems are the cores of our being, how could I have missed it?” And suddenly she touches my Gem with her finger.

An odd feeling passes through my body, like electricity. I look up, from the floor. Lapis touches my Gem again and the feeling intensifies. This time round she kisses it, while slipping her hands under my garments again and I have to admit it felt… good . I let myself get carried by the weird yet pleasant feelings, so strong they’re almost too much to bear and suddenly my Gem temperature rises so much I’m afraid it’ll puff. But I can’t seem to ask Lapis to stop and she looks at me, with a demanding expression.

“My Gem… grasp it.”

I know it’s between her shoulder blades, I’ve seen it before, when they were taking her to her cell. Without thinking, I clasp both hands on it, embracing her as she gives a final stroke to mine.

The feeling of release is beyond anything that I’ve experienced. Suddenly we’re one, and then two, and then one again. Both our Gems are suddenly glowing and emitting a powerful source of light that reflects on all walls. In the eerie blue and green atmosphere, I can see Lapis closing her eyes and panting with pleasure. She is definitely experiencing the same pleasure as I.

But it doesn’t last long and we both drop on the floor together, trying to catch our breath. Lapis’ chest is moving up and down with difficulty, as if she were trying to breathe even if it’s not essential for us Gems. This… thing… has clearly tired her out. I actually feel as if I have been puffed… but on a different way.

It takes a while before we recover but then Lapis looks over at me.

“That was… interesting.” She manages to say.

I blush a deep shade of green.

“Maybe.” I mutter. I get up quickly and attempt to run through the force field, almost shocking myself to death. I then remove it to get out and try to leave, but something’s holding me back. I turn around and I see Lapis staring at me from the other side of the force field. She’s smiling.

“Bye.” I mumble, and I run for my life. Whatever that was, it’s probably only a little less forbidden than a regular fusion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I apologize for the weirdness.


End file.
